


Wild

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [16]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Gift to someone dear - Freeform, Inktober 2019, Light fuff, Piano, Still no proofreading, Writober 2019, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: A song composed on piano for a dear pearson brings back memories of foolish decisions. Aoi has never composed a song for someone; Midori has never listened to Aoi playing the piano.WRITOBER 2019 | Day 16: Wild | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL to [Husky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925188). Could be read as a stand alone fic, but it's not the same.  
This fic has been heavily inspired by Shinkai's latest film, Weathering with you. I saw it yesterday and can't take my mind off the soundtrack, so I changed plans for today's prompt and wrote something about my two precious girls.  
Reference for music:  
[Grand Escape - Radwimps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwyDpKXG83A)  
[Its piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Smo3h0RX0Pw)

Aoi’s hands clenched against the notebook she had arranged as a stave, they sweated a little, but not due to Japanese humid summer. She expected some queue to be waiting to play the piano in the station hub, but the line was empty. Midori, by her side, nudged her with a gentle touch of her shoulder. “I’m sure you can do this, but you don’t have to if you don’t feel to,” she said.

Aoi shook her head. “No, I need to do this. Besides, I’ve already promised you.”

“Well, we’ve known for what, half a year now? And you didn’t even tell me you were some piano prodigy until mere weeks ago.”

Aoi coughed at the ‘prodigy’ and avoided her gaze. “I’ve been taking lessons for years and I participated in some competitions; I’m good, that’s all. Real prodigies are on a whole different level.”

Midori smirked and elbowed her. “But you know how to compose.”

“I have the basics of composition and songwriting, but… let’s say I’ve never had the occasion to advance in my study on the matters.” She resumed her walking towards the piano. “This is one reason why I want to do this, right now. As for the other one… the piece I’m going to play, it’s actually for you.”

“For me?” Midori replied, a hint of surprise and disbelief in her voice.

“Yes. It’s my personal way of thanking you. For everything.”

Aoi’s lips curled up at the lack of response. Satisfied for leaving Midori speechless, she strode past the rope delimitating the space for the line and seated on the piano stool. Her heart started to pound, and trembling hands adjusted the stave on the bookstand. She swallowed a knot and turned her head to Midori, standing by the side of the piano. “Come here” Aoi gestured “I need someone to turn the pages for me.”

Midori laughed. “But you’re the one who composed that!”

Aoi bit her lip but didn’t look away. “It’s been more than a year since I last did something like this. I don’t completely trust my memory and my fingers.”

The other girl sit by her side, a focused look on her face. “I’ll make sure you won’t regret this. How do I know when you need me to turn a page?”

“I’ll make a sign with my head, like a nod. Are you worried?”

“Not as much as you, Aoi.” She tapped Aoi’s shoulder with her. “Besides, I’m good at improvising.”

Aoi nudged back in turn and let her fingertips brush against the piano keys. “I’ll need to teach you how to read music.”

“Sounds complicated and time consuming.”

“Perfection comes from practice, I’m sure a good cook must know that much.”

“You only know how to joke when you have to tease me,” Midori snorted.

Aoi chuckled and stretched her hands. She straightened her posture and reached for the pedals. Fingers began to play little raindrops with the keys.

_Aoi entered the Witch’s Barrier and her blood run cold. Some familiar distress settled down her throat and spread trough her body like poison. Nightmares about despair and almost dying still tormented her sleep after months since when she last fought in one of those hellish mazes. Hesitation chained her feet to grassy ground, kept her from looking up._

_Fingers entangled with her and Aoi turned to Midori. “We are only taking a peek at the type of Barrier today. No exploring, no excessive fighting. I don’t know anything about your strength and style, and you need to take the stock of the situation after months spent recovering. If it’s too much, we run. Is it okay?”_

_Aoi nodded and squeezed the other’s hand. “Okay.”_

_They were standing in a small open space enclosed between high grass. Before them, a slender path lined with boundless meadow of increasingly taller weeds. They followed the trail, hand in hand, only green, wild grass to be seen around them. Aoi shielded her eyes from scorching sunlight, her breath started to pick up for the heat and the walking. A breeze began to ruffle her hair and sudden shadow cooled her skin. Midori stopped and Aoi bumped into her. She lifted her gaze ad removed her hand to look at the cloud above them. _

_It was no cloud. Some floating island approached, tens of feet in the sky, a fragment of earth with its own flora. Strong vines and roots hanged from it, offering a way up for those brave enough to climb them._

_“Should we see what’s up there?” Aoi asked._

_“Can you do it? It’s a tough climb.”_

_“My body is at its full potential again. I can sense it. The problem will be fighting.”_

_“I can cover most of that part. And?” _

_“If it’s too much, we run.”_

_They used some roots as a starting point and climbed. Their hot breaths formed small clouds against the cooler and more humid air on the top. Aoi let her gaze wander, from the limitless meadow that blurred with the sky over the horizon to the vegetation surrounding them, more like a forest._

_They turned to the trees and searched for enemies. Midori transformed her ring back into her bright green Soul Gem; a strong light flashed out from it and pulsed. The girl frowned. “It’s unusual to come across such a strong signal so near the entrance of the barrier. If the Witch is so close, we might better go out now until we can.” _

_A rumble stunned them. They both froze, held their breaths. Ground trembled as if there was an earthquake and they fell. Aoi’s hand run to Midori’s one, searched something to hold tight in that shakings. Around them, trees moved, swayed like the were alive. Aoi’s heart skipped a beat. They weren’t close to the Witch. They were _on_ the Witch. _

_“Midori, run!” she yelled, and dragged the other on her feet and towards the roots they used to climb. They were swinging and being able to grab one was hoping too much._

_“We can’t go down with those. Shit.” Midori’s eyes bounced around, searched for something. Aoi couldn’t help but startle hearing the swear. Another roar echoed in the air. Another violent shake of the ground. And Midori focused on the high grass beneath them. She shivered. Aoi’s eyes opened wide. “You aren’t serious.”_

_Midori glanced back and punched the ground. “I know! This is desperate and I’ve been a fool for letting something like this happen again.” Emotions alternated on her face, a hint of some internal fight. Aoi wasn’t used to see her hesitating so much. It was unnatural. It was wrong. She didn’t want to see her like that any longer._

_“Midori. Let’s go.”_

_The girl stared back, and panic filled her eyes. Aoi looked at their joined hands. She looked back up. Midori’s gaze was firm again. They nodded and run. Ground slipped away from their feet and time froze._

_Her stomach clenched with brute force and Aoi’s lungs emptied every bit of air they had held. Wind scratched her skin, dried her eyes and made it impossible to breathe. Every inch of her body flapped as if about to come apart, not disjointed by pain and injuries, but by blasts of wind and friction against air. Her grip on Midori’s hand loosened and the two broke apart. Aoi stretched her body up to reach her, their fingers touched slightly. They clenched once again._

_And looking up, she focused her gaze not on the Witch behind them but on Midori’s face. She wore a twisted smile; tears flew away from the corner of her eyes. “If I’d make a list of crazy stupid things I did in my life, this one would probably score top three.” She yelled to overpower the sound of the wind. Aoi bit his tongue, fought back a lough. She gave up. “Only top three? What goes on first place?” _

_Midori didn’t answer but drew closer to her in what resembled a hug. Their speed increased and their direction shifted to the left. “Reach for the vines closer to the grass!” She said loud against Aoi’s ear. “We need to at least try to reach some sort of a net. Be ready to use magic to shield your body from the impact.”_

_The hit was hard but lasted short. They grabbed the roots and the Witch scrolled them away, made them fall on high, stinging grass. A third roar and even the meadow trembled. “I’ll make way,” said Midori. She summoned her scythe and cut trough the grass. Aoi kept an eye on upcoming attacks. Something was happening on the top, but she couldn’t figure out what. _

_The sensation of water slipping on her skin filled her senses, numbed them. And in the blink of an eye, a normal, boring park was standing before her. Her breath was short, and her body dripped sweat. The portal to the Barrier disappeared behind them with a menacing rumble. _

A pair of hands clapping. A second, a third, and others followed. Aoi blinked and came to her senses. She looked around. Some people had been listening to her music; they appreciate it enough to stay and to show their support. It lit a flame in her heart, a warmth almost forgotten. People _did_ enjoy listening to music, having fun, sharing a moment with some stranger in a station hub thanks to a piano.

She turned her head to her left to look at Midori. Her eyes were glowing, and her bottom lip trembled slightly. She buried her face in the crook of Aoi’s neck and hugged her tight.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I, like, have a thing for animated scenes of people falling in the air. This is so anime cliché but I love it so much, gosh. 
> 
> Previous work in the collection: Love Live - NozoEli - Legend  
Next one in the collection will be: Zelda BotW - ZeLink


End file.
